Amayadori
by KimJoonMyeonstory
Summary: Cerita lama yang kugali kembali, aku mencintaimu. Sekarang, besok, dan selamanya check KrisHo/EXO/YAOI/RnR/MultiChapter
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : Amayadori

Cast : KrisHo

Genre : Romance

A/N : Saya kembali membawakan ff KrisHo multi chapter, padahal 2 ff yang multi chapter juga belum end T.T kkk~ ff ini saya persembahkan untuk Kris yang sedang ulang tahun 사ㅔ일 축개 ㄱ릿 ㅗㅍ파 ^^ #KriscassoDay #DuizhangKrisDay #HappyKrisDay.

.

.

.

.

.

DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW ;;)

.

.

.

.

.

.

KimJoonMyeonstory present

.

.

Don't be PLAGIAT!

.

.

.

.

.

.

Amayadori.

Kris dan Suho.

Mereka dulu adalah sepasang kekasih, Mereka saling mencintai.

Tetapi mereka memiliki mimpi masing-masing untuk dicapai.

Hingga suatu hari mereka bertemu kembali di sebuah kereta ekspress.

Dan mereka membuka kembali kenangan yang telah lama di pendam.

Menurut mereka, itu adalah sesuatu yang menakjubkan.


	2. Chapter 2

Amayadori

**Suho POV**

Hari ini aku pergi ke kota _Daegu, _untuk bertemu dengan rekan bisnis. Untuk sampai disana, aku memilih menaiki kereta _exspress _dari _Seoul _menuju _Daegu_.

Kereta bergerak cepat, aku memilih untuk mencari tempat duduk.

.

Tanpa sengaja bola mataku melihat siluet laki-laki berpostur tubuh tinggi dan kekar duduk di pojok, siluet yang dulu sangat spesial di hidupku.

.

Dia, kekasihku dimasa lalu.

Aku memandangi raut wajahnya sekilas. Tanpa kusadari aku memanggilmu.

.

Kau terlihat terkejut, rokokmu terjatuh. Jembatan diantara kita seolah sudah habis terbakar.

Kita saling memandangi satu sama lain, Aku memilih untuk bergabung bersamamu.

.

"Yifan, apakah kau Wu Yifan?" Tanyaku sesaat setelah duduk dihadapannya, kau mengangguk dan menatapku bingung.

"Kau siapa?" Bahkan kau sudah melupakanku, haha. Aku hanya membalas dengan senyuman.

"Kim Joon Myeon."

"Suho?" Kau bertanya lagi dengan sebutan itu, panggilan kesayanganmu sewaktu kita SMA, sejak kita masih bersama, dan aku 'pun mengangguk.

* * *

"Sejak terakhir kali kita bertemu, bagaimana kabarmu?" Tanyanya, aku menatapnya dan berkata.

"Aku baik-baik saja, hidupku menyenangkan."

Kau pun mengangguk, aku membenarkan tata letak dasiku yang berselempangan. Ya, aku terlihat seperti bos besar, dengan jas hitam yang menutupi kemeja biru muda milikku ditambah celana panjang hitam dan sepatu kerja. Membuat teman lama yang bertemu denganku tidak mengenali jika aku Suho.

"Apakah kau mau secangkir kopi?" Tawarmu dengan nada yang lembut, dan aku tersenyum meng'iya'kan tawaranmu.

Saat itu juga kereta bergerak cepat.

* * *

Kau menambahkan 2 sendok gula ke dalam kopi milikku dan milikmu, Dan berkata.

"Kau masih mengingatku dengan baik." Kau tersenyum, senyuman yang sangat menawan di mataku, kau menyisir rambutmu dengan tanganmu.

.

Memang kenyataan bahwa pada saat itu kita berpisah dengan kenangan yang amat pahit.

.

Sekarang, aku harap kita dapat memaafkan satu sama lain. Kita memang terlalu muda untuk menjalin hubungan saat itu.

.

"Ya, aku masih mengingatmu _Benben_." Kau tersedak saat aku mengucapkan panggilan itu, Aku tersenyum dan memberikanmu segelas air mineral.

.

"Ah, kau mau kemana Suho?" Tanyamu mengalihkan pembicaraan tadi.

.

"_Daegu City_, Kau sendiri?"

.

"Yeah, aku juga. Untuk apa kau kesana?"

.

"Aku menemui rekan bisnis-ku disana, kau sendiri?"

.

"Ah, aku bekerja juga."

.

"Ooh, bekerja dimana?"

.

"Disebuah _restaurant China_."

_Restaurant? _Bukankah Kris itu anak pengusaha timah di Amerika? Mengapa dia bekerja di _Restaurant China?_ Ini aneh.

.

"Apakah kau masih mengingatnya?" Aku meneguk segelas kopi yang ia berikan kepadaku.

"Mengingat apa?" Tanyaku, pura-pura tidak tahu apa yang ia bicarakan, padahal aku jelas-jelas tahu apa yang ada difikirannya.

"Kenangan itu.." Rupanya dia mulai menceritakan kenangan lama yang telah aku pendam selama 7 tahun untuk melupakannya, dan sekarang ia menggali kenangan itu.

* * *

**Flashback (Author POV)**

Nampak laki-laki mungil memakai seragam sekolah sedang mengintip dibalik dinding gudang yang ada di sekolah Genie High School, sekolah khusus untuk pria.

.

"Ya! Kai! Apa kau sudah mendapat foto 'nya?" Tanya seorang laki-laki dengan suara yang berat.

.

"Sudah hyung. Kau pasti tak akan kecewa dengan foto ini!" Laki-laki yang dipanggil Kai menyerahkan sebuah kertas foto kepada bos geng-nya.

.

"Ahahaha, kau pintar Kai!"

.

"Emm, tapi foto itu untuk apa hyung?" Kai ikut duduk mendekati bos geng-nya.

.

"Untuk menghancurkan hidupnya."

.

"Ya! Kris! Kau tak tahu jika _target_ mu sedang berada di balik dinding pintu masuk?!" Seorang _namja_ bernama Luhan berbisik dan menyenggol lengan Kris –Bos geng- dan Kris pun menengok ke arah dinding itu, benar apa kata Luhan disitu ada seorang pemuda berambut _brunnete _ia mengenakan kemeja putih yang dilengkapi dasi merah garis dan jas abu-abu dilengkapi dengan celana panjang abu-abu dan sepatu sport merah. Bersandar dan berjongkok pada dinding pintu masuk gudang sekolah.

.

Kris menyeringai, ia mendekati pemuda manis yang tidak tahu dengan keberadaan Kris.

.

"Ya!"

.

Pemuda itu tersentak, ia ingin berlari. Namun naas tangan Kris terlebih dahulu mencengkeram lengan pemuda itu.

.

"Apa maumu? Huh?!" Bentak Kris, pemuda itu hanya menunduk.

.

Kris mengangkat dagu pemuda itu.

.

"Oooww, ketua organisasi. Kim Joon Myeon atau yang sering dipanggil Suho, apa maumu ketua?!" Tanya Kris, sedangkan pemuda yang bernama Suho menggigit bibir bawahnya.

.

"Aku mencintaimu." Ucap Suho, dan berlari. Tetapi sebelum berlari, Suho mencium pipi Kris.

.

Kris berdiri mematung, dan memegang pipi nya yang baru saja dicium Suho. Kris tak menyangka jika Suho menyatakan cinta padanya, Suho sang ketua organisasi mencintai dirinya yang notabene adalah berandalan kaya dan tampan yang terkenal di sekolah ini.

* * *

Di taman belakang sekolah terlihat seorang pemuda sedang duduk termenung, ia adalah Suho, ketua organisasi yang baru saja menyatakan perasaannya kepada seorang berandalan terkaya dan tertampan yaitu Kris.

.

"Aku telah mengatakannya." Gumam Suho sambil memandang rumput hijau yang menghiasi tanah taman itu.

.

"Aku..aku mengucapkannya.." Suho menitikan air matanya, ia tak tahu perasaan yang sedang dialaminya saat ini, bingung.

.

.

.

.

TBC^^

.

.

.

p.s : AYOOO REPIEEWWW :*


	3. Chapter 3

A/N : Ini setting nya sama seperti di sekolah genie high school, itu lo yang buat film nya to the beautiful you, dan disini teman Suho yaitu Eun Gyeol yang jadi sahabatnya Goo Jae Hee di film nya hihihi^^ yang belum tahu bisa beli dvd to the beautiful you di toko terdekat hahahaaha :P

.

NOW! CHAPTER 3 IS UP!

.

REVIEW NE^^

.

KHAMSAHAMNIDA *Bow*

.

Review ne^^

.

.

* * *

"Aku telah mengatakannya." Gumam Suho sambil memandang rumput hijau yang menghiasi tanah taman itu.

.

"Aku..aku mengucapkannya.." Suho menitikan air matanya, ia tak tahu perasaan yang sedang dialaminya saat ini, bingung.

* * *

**Suho POV**

"Ya, Kenangan itu, haha." Aku tertawa hambar mengingat kejadian memalukan itu.

.

"Wae? Kenangan itu lucu dan.."

.

"Pahit." Sambungku cepat.

* * *

**Flashback (Author POV)**

Semenjak kejadian itu, Suho sering berdiam diri di pinggir lapangan sekolah. Aneh, memang. Padahal biasanya ia berdiam diri di perpustakaan atau taman sekolah.

.

"Ya! Joonmyeon!" Seorang laki-laki menepuk punggung Suho dengan keras.

.

"Aw Appoo! Huuhh Eun Gyeol Kau mengagetkanku saja!" Omel Suho sambil mengelus punggungnya yang saat ini sangat panas.

.

"Hahaha, mianhae Suho. Eoh, kau mau ini?" Laki-laki yang disebut Eun Gyeol menawarkan dua potong _sandwich_ dengan isi daging asap.

.

"Woaahh, ne..ne." Suho mengangguk antusias, dan Eun Gyeol memberikan sepotong _sandwich_ miliknya ke Suho.

Kring...Kring...Kring...

.

"Eoh, sepertinya pelajaran ke 5 akan segera dimulai Suho, kajja kita ke kelas!" Ajak Eun Gyeol setelah mereka selesai makan _sandwich. _

"Uhm, kajja."

"Eun Gyeol, aku bosaann! Tahu begini seharusnya aku ke sudut lapangan saja, daripada berdiam diri di kelas, huufftt.." Ucap Suho bermalas-malasan, kepalanya ia sandarkan di meja sambil memainkan ponselnya.

.

"Jika kau malas kau bernyanyi saja, suaramu kan bagus."

.

Suho meletakkan ponselnya dan menatap Eun Gyeol.

.

"Ahh, kau pintar Eun Gyeol.." Puji Suho, dan Eun Gyeol tersenyum.

.

"Ekino homu de mikaketa  
Anata wa mukashi no koibito  
sono, natsukashi yokogao  
Omowazu koe o kaketa watashi

Anata wa odoroita yo o ni  
Tabako o otoshite shimatta  
Kudake chitta honoo no hibi ga  
Tsuka no mani, yomigaeri  
Mitsume au,

doo shiteru ima wa  
Arekara kimi wa,  
Genki ni shiteru wa  
Itsu datte watashi,

Ocha demo nomou  
Sukoshi no jikan,  
Densha wa  
Toori sungite yuku

Anata wa koohi kappu ni  
Kakkusatoo futatsu irete  
Ima no boku wa,konna mono sato  
Warai nagara kami o kaki ageta

Soo dakedo fushigi ne  
Anohi wakareta koto mo  
Tada amari ni wakasugita dakedato futari  
Tagai ni yurushi aeru

Aishitawa, watashi  
Anata no koto o  
ima wa betsu betsu no  
Yume o ou kedo  
Meguri aiwa  
Sutekina koto ne  
Amayadori suru yoo ni futari

Aishitawa, watashi  
Anata no koto o  
ima wa betsu betsu no  
Yume o ou kedo  
Meguri aiwa  
Sutekina koto ne  
Amayadori suru yoo ni futari"

.

"Wooaahh, suaramu sangat bagus Suho!" Puji Eun Gyeol dengan memberikan tepuk tangan.

.

"Ah, kau terlalu berlebihan Eun Gyeol!" Hardik Suho dengan malu-malu.

.

Kris diam-diam mendengar suara Suho dibangku belakang, ia dan Suho memang satu kelas. Bibirnya terukir sebuah senyuman yang jarang ia keluarkan akhir-akhir ini.

* * *

**Suho POV**

"Bisa kah kau nyanyikan lagi lagu itu untukku?" Tiba-tiba Kris menyuruhku menyanyikan lagu itu.

.

"Lagu apa?" Tanyaku penuh basa-basi.

.

"Lagu yang kau nyanyikan di kelas, suaramu sangat bagus." Aku tersenyum simpul, kulihat ia mengambil _handphone_-nya dari saku celananya.

.

"_Shirreo!_" Tolakku mentah-mentah, huh ada-ada saja dia.

.

"Jebaall, aku sudah lama tidak mendengarkan suaramu, akan ku rekam." Ia sudah siap dengan aplikasi perekam di _handphone-_nya.

.

Dan aku menghembuskan nafasku perlahan, mulai bernyanyi dan mengingat kembali kenangan itu.

.

* * *

**Flashback (Author POV)**

Jam ke-7 adalah pelajaran olahraga yang dilatih oleh Lee So Jeong _songsaenim__, _dan pelajaran kali ini adalah chukku*.

*Sepak Bola

.

Sepertinya Suho tidak semangat pada jam pelajaran ini, berbeda dengan Eun Gyeol yang sangat semangat, sedangkan Kris? Ia memandang Suho dengan khawatir. Entah apa yang dirasakan Kris pada Suho, semenjak Suho mengucapkan kata cinta untuk nya ia sering memikirkan dan melamunkan Suho di asrama.

.

"Eun Gyeol, mianhae.. aku ingin ke ruang kesehatan sebentar ne, badanku lelah." Ucap Suho dengan lesu, mungkin karena efek kelelahan bermain bola dengan Eun Gyeol.

.

"_No__jal jinae syeosseoyo_?*" Eun Gyeol panik dengan keadaan Suho yang sangat pucat, seperti mayat berjalan.

*Kamu baik-baik saja kan?

.

"_Na gwaenchana_." Suho berusaha tersenyum dan menepuk punggung Eun Gyeol, dan setelah itu Suho menuju ruang kesehatan.

.

"_Ya_! Cha Eun Gyeol! _Ppali_ tendang bola itu!" Teriak pelatih Lee.

Di Ruang kesehatan Suho membaringkan dirinya di _bed_, setelah izin dengan Jang Min Woo _songsaenim_, dokter sekolah.

.

"Kau kenapa Suho-ah?" Tanya Jang songsaenim.

.

"_Molla, _rasanya badanku sangat lelah, dan pusing _hyung._" Jawab Suho sambil memegang keningnya, Jang Min Woo adalah sepupu Suho. Wajar jika Suho menyebutnya _hyung_, Memang marga mereka berbeda karena kakak ayahnya adalah perempuan, dan berganti marga dengan Jang, mengikuti suaminya Jang Dong Gun. Jang Dong Gun adalah paman Suho yang sangat baik.

.

"Biarkan aku memeriksanya." Min Woo meletakkan termometer di ketiak Suho, telapak tangannya memegang kening Suho.

.

"Woah, kau panas sekali Suho-ah."

.

"_Jinjja? _Tapi aku merasakan dingin." Suho memegang keningnya.

.

"_kamgi_.*" Suho membulatkan matanya, karena Min Woo melihat hasil suhu badan Suho, dan mengucapkan _Kamgi._

*flu

.

"Kau hanya sakit flu, Suho-ah. Istirahatlah yang cukup. Atau kau pulang saja ke _Apgujeong._" Jelas Min Woo.

.

"_Shirreo! _Kalau _Abheojhi*_tahu, aku tak boleh kembali ke sekolah ini lagi, hyung." Min Woo tertawa, sedangkan Suho mengerucutkan bibirnya.

*Ayah

.

"Oh ya, kau tahu besok lusa akan ada _beom camp* _apa kau akan ikut?" Tanya Min Woo sambil membuatkan Suho segelas _nokcha* _

*Perkemahan musim semi , *teh herbal berwarna hijau

.

"Aku ingin ikut, tapi pasti _Abheojhi _melarangku untuk mengikutinya, huufftt.." Suho menghela nafasnya, dan menerima _nokcha _yang diberikan Min Woo.

.

"Aku akan mencoba membujuk ayahmu, tenang saja." Min Woo bersandar pada kursi kebesarannya, Suho memandang curiga pada teh herbal yang diberikan Min Woo.

.

"Eoh, teh apa ini? Rasanya aneh uugghh.." Ucap Suho setelah meminum ramuan herbal yang diberikan Min Woo.

.

"Enak kan? Jika aku merasa tubuhku lemas, aku meminum itu."

.

"Yeeaahh, rasanya menjijikan."

.

"Hahahaha, jika kau merasa tubuhmu sudah enak, segera kembali ke kelas _ne_? _Hyung_ mau pergi ke _byeongwon.*_"

*Rumah Sakit

.

"Siapa yang sakit_, hyung?_" Suho memposisikan dirinya dengan bersandar pada punggung kasur.

.

"_Hyung_ mau memeriksa pasien disana, byebye Myunnie~" Min Woo mengusak rambut halus Suho.

.

"_YA! HYUUUNNGGG!" _

* * *

Kris nampak gelisah, Luhan yang melihatnya menepuk bahu Kris.

"_Waeyo_ Kris?"

.

"Umm, _gwenchana._"

.

"Oh iya, benarkah yang menyatakan perasaan kepadamu itu Suho?" Kris menghela nafasnya, karena Luhan terus membicarakan hal ini di segala pelajaran.

.

"Sudah berapa kali aku berbicara kepadamu Xi Luhan!" Luhan tertawa renyah, Kris mengacak rambutnya, mengapa Suho selalu terlintas dalam fikirannya? Apa harus Kris membalas perasaan Suho? Haruskah?

* * *

_Aku mencintaimu_

_.  
Tetapi kita berdua memiliki mimpi kita masing-masing untuk dicapai._

_.  
Bertemu kembali denganmu adalah sesuatu yang menakjubkan._

_.  
Rasanya seperti kita berdua yang berteduh dari hujan._

.

* * *

**Suho POV**

"Mengapa kau bisa menyukaiku Suho?" Kau tertawa dan memutar jarimu di mulut gelas kosong yang sebelumnya terisi kopi.

.

"Entahlah, aku menyukaimu karena kau tampan dan sombong." Ucapku jujur, memang kenyataannya dulu ia sangat sombong tetapi tampan, aku juga tahu jika ia membenciku karena aku terus menerus menjadi ketua asrama 2 atau ketua organisasi.

.

"Hm, sombong? Hahaha _jinjja?_"

.

"Itu menurutku, tapi kau memang tampan." Ujarku, dia tersenyum tipis dan memalingkan wajahnya melihat pemandangan diluar.

.

"Apakah kau masih.." Ucapnya menggantung.

.

"Masih mencintaiku?"

* * *

**Flashback (Author POV)**

"Kim Jong In sekelompok dengan Do Kyungsoo."

.

"_Mworago_! _Shirreo songsaenim_!" Ucap seorang _namja _berwajah imut dan memiliki mata bulat.

.

"_Mianhae Do-ssi _tidak ada penolakan." Jawab Sung _songsaenim _

.

"Ugghh.."

.

"Cha Eun Gyeol, Kim Joon Myeon dan Wu Yi Fan adalah kelompok terakhir." Suho membulatkan matanya, begitupula dengan Kris. Eun Gyeol sangat senang karena ia tak perlu susah mencari bahan tugas tentang lagu jepang, karena ada sahabatnya yang pintar menyanyi lagu jepang.

.

"_Okay, let's pray together. Start now!_" Semua siswa kelas 2-1 berdoa bersama karena ini sudah larut malam, sekitar jam 9 malam. Waktunya siswa pulang ke asrama masing-masing.

* * *

"Joonmyeon! Tolong berikan ini pada Tae Joon,aku harus bertemu dengan pelatih Lee, katanya ia akan mendaftarkanku pada timnas negara kita." Eun Gyeol memberikan satu set pakaian basket kepada Suho.

.

"Ah, ne." Suho bimbang, Tae Joon adalah teman sekamar Kris, berarti ia harus bertemu Kris?

.

Setelah memantapkan hatinya, ia menuju ke kamar 303. Kamar Tae Joon dan Kris.

.

Tok..tok..tok

.

"Sebentar." Suho mematung, ini adalah suara Kris, ia belum siap bertemu dengan Kris.

.

Cklek~

.

"Ah! K-Kris, i-ini u-untuk T-Tae J-Joon berikan padanya, k-khamsahamnida." Suho segera menyerahkan pakaian itu, dan berlalu dari hadapan Kris, tapi tangan Kris mencengkeram lengannya.

.

"_Waeyo? Keuriseu?_" Kris sebenarnya ingin tertawa mendengar ucapan Suho, tapi ia urungkan karena sesuatu.

.

"Apakah benar?" Kris mulai angkat bicara.

.

"A-Apa?"

.

"Apakah benar kau mencintaiku?"

.

DEG

.

Jantung Suho berdetak, ia ingin menjawab. Tetapi lidahnya kelu untuk berbicara.

.

"Jawab aku."

.

"Y-ya a-aku memang mencintaimu." Ucap Suho pada akhirnya.

.

"Aku—" Saat Kris hendak menjawab, Suho langsung menyelanya.

.

"Tapi aku tak perlu jawaban, aku hanya ingin mengucapkannya. Kau pasti tak akan membalas perasaanku, _khamsahamnida_." Suho melepaskan tangan Kris dari lengannya, dan pergi meninggalkan Kris yang terdiam mematung di ambang pintu.

.

"_Ya_! Minggir Kris." Tae Joon memandang aneh pada Kris.

* * *

**Suho POV**

"_Molla._"

* * *

.

.

.

.

TBC!

.

.

.

HAKHAKAHAK.

* * *

A/N : Saya hanya ingin mengucapkan terimakasih kepada pembaca yang sudah membaca fanfic ini^^ amayadori ini terinspirasi dari lagunya Mayumi Itsuwa yang Amayadori, sudah itu saja^^

.

REVIEW PLEASE, SAYA BUTUH KOMENTAR ANDA T.T NO SIDERS PLIISS ;')


End file.
